


Comfort

by NaeSpark



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment of peace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> naesnark.tumblr.com

I sat down carefully, observing the sleeping figure beside me. Her eyelids were softly folded, with no visible tension in the lines of her face.  
I relaxed in my seat, enjoying the much welcome pause in my work. The course was set and Wirlbelwind would pilote La Muse safely to our destination.  
These moments had become rare. Our return to duty had been followed by an endless list of consecutive missions, robbing us from our free time and keeping us far too busy to think about much more other than political and diplomatic issues, along wth the training of the most recent members of the Organization: the talented Ascoeur and Q-Feuille.  
As entertaining as the time spent teaching the two of them could become, nothing could ever be as fulfilling as the precious time spent in the company of the woman who rested beside me.  
My hand was placed on top of hers, the familiar touch easing my nerves and bringing a content smile to my lips.  
I turned my eyes to her, feeling her shift herself to lay her head in my lap and adapt her forms into mine. She slept with the aura of an innocent child, relaxed and unaware of the dangers in the world.  
But she was well aware. She was no saint and most definately not ignorant. One would wonder if, in the case of things had taken a different course in her life, she would choose dive into the bliss that is ignorance.  
I doubt it highly. She is not one to remain still. The suffering of others would never leave her indifferent.  
I know, however, that she wished this routine would end. Even asleep she could not let go of the desire of peace that filled our hearts.  
We had been together for too long to even atempt to hide that wish from each other.  
Our feelings had come naturally over the course of the years, sometimes formulated, sometimes not. Displayed in subtle ways and intense sessions of physical proximity. Yes, we were well aware of our wishes.  
We functioned as one, even resting as she is. There was nothing new in the manner I stroke and fixed her, currently, long red hair. There was nothing new in the manner in which I smiled the moment I set my eyes on her.  
And though it was new, we desired it completely.  
We desired that peace and comfort. We close our eyes into dwelling in the illusion that our moments will last forever. And perhaps they would.  
We are not allowed to die.  
It took us long enough to understand that, allowed or not, we would still Love. And we did. And we do.  
Éclair’s eyes twitched slightly when I fluttered my fingertips upon her eyelids, the corners of her mouth pulling back and her whole body stretching slightly. She sighed softly, her lips parting gently and her neck turning to allow her features to face me.  
“I snoozed…” she whispered.  
“Perhaps that is not the fitting vocabulary for the situation.” I chuckled.  
“Sorry…” she laid herself comfortably on my lap, my hand cupping her cheek. “Is our route defined? Are we alone?”  
I nodded. “I took care of everything. You deserve rest.”  
“Agh… I left you to do it all alone.”  
“I’m more than used to.”  
“I know.” she chuckled “I’m still sorry.”  
“Should we rest in our quarters?”  
“I think I like it here.” she stretched her arms lazily backwards with a gleeful smile.  
I smiled. “Very well.”  
A moment of comfortable silence followed, only broken by the soft classical background music we listened to. Éclair had her eyes closed and played with the curl of my hair.  
“You are not a child anymore.” I spoke softly.  
“Have I ever been?” she opened her eyes saddly.  
“Not that I can recall…” I whispered.  
“Lumière…”  
“Yes?”  
She raised herself to my level and buried her head in my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist. Her breath had become slower and more controled, and she clung strongly. Surprised, I blinked and held her, stroking her hair. I remained in silence, waiting for her to pronounce herself.  
It was impossible not to know how she was feeling and why.  
I was certain to have asked myself the same many many times. After several minutes after, my partner relaxed, sitting beside me with her head leaning and resting on my shoulder. She held my hand and sighed.  
“We were frozen in time for so long…” she said, in a low tone “And now we are here as if we could simply continue our lives ignoring all the time that has passed.”  
“Indeed.”  
“When I said goodbye, before that moment… Part of me believed I would never see you again. But I was at peace, because we would be concealed together.” she lowered her head “I was so afraid, though… What if the mission came into a failure? What if we died and separated for nothing?”  
“How much are we willing to sacrifice? To some, we might not even be human.” I added.  
“I can’t distinguish if we are more, or less, than human.” she tightened the hold in my hand “And, quite frankly, I don’t care the slightest about what we are.”  
“We are together.”  
She turned her head to me and smiled, in a pleased sigh. “We are.”  
We came closer into a soft kiss, nothing but a peck, inspecting each other’s lips with care. Her hand rised to my cheek, stroking my features with her thumb and pulling my hair aside. She pulled me closer, her other hand meeting mine on top of my thigh. Our fingers intertwined naturally, keeping each other at hold while our kisses grew passionate.  
I slowly let myself slide along the sofa, laying back with my lover resting comfortably on my body. The hand on her face slid to her shoulderblade, embracing her neck while she planted sweet kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes, noticing my breath become deeper. Small whispers escaped my throat when Éclair stroke the side of ribcage.  
It did not take us an excessive amount of time to release each other from the uncomfortable bind of our uniforms and clothing, leaving them to lay on the floor in an unorganized pile.  
We let each other dwell in the other’s skin, inhaling, kissing, tasting. We flooded each other with careful carresses, in particular places at particular times.  
We were likely to spend several hours simply exploring, showing the other we were there. She showed me she knew me, she understood me. She knew everything of me and yet, she touched me as if it were the first time.  
Softly Gently. Slowly.  
She trailed the surface of my stomach with tender kisses, smiling to herself at the sight of my blush. She took her time brushing her lips on my naval, moving down as slowly as she had always been.  
I arched my back, whimpering at the waves of pleasure that cicled through my nerves. My mind was clouded for minutes, my hands reaching out for her head, keeping it there.  
I began to tremble, forcing myself forward. Unable to contain my whispers and whimpers. Éclair was gentle, but firm and confident in what she did, shattering the rest of my focus in a maze of colour and light.  
I panted heavily. She took care of the remnants of my climax, cleaning me with the caution of not overloading me.  
My recovery was spent in silence and in the comfort of a hug, stroking each other with tired smiles. As time came, I lead myself to her chest, taking my time to observe her lips part and cheeks flush as I caressed her. Her mutterings of pleasure brought her eyebrows together when I reached downwards, repaying her for the passion displayed earlier. She shuddered onto my touch, bringing me as close as she could before releasing herself with moans of my name into my ears.  
Embracing, we kissed each other for a quiet moment, enjoying the warmth and intimacy of the aftermath, moment shared by none other than us.  
My head rested on her chest, my mind focused only in the swift beat of her heart.  
At that moment, even I could not care less how long we would have to struggle. I could almost not care if we would ever find peace.  
We had found each other.


End file.
